Rescuing a Damsel in Need (Alternative ending)
by RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy
Summary: This is basically going to have the same first chapter as my other story, but the rest of the story is different. My other story Bonnie was saved in time, in this story she gets raped brutally. But does she get saved by a vampire or a witch? (18 VERY GRAPHIC! Let me know what you all think, thank you. If you like my other one, I think you'll like this one too. )
1. Chapter 1

Title: Recusing a damsel in need (Alternative version)

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to L.J Smith.

Summary: Bonnie is attacked by Professor Shane. She gets brutally raped. Does she get saved at the end before she gets killed? Read to find out.

AN: Please review. I'd love to hear what you all think of my story. This is my alternative ending story of my "Rescuing a Damsel in need' story. Its basically the same first chapter as my other story, otherwise everything else is going to be different. So feel free to read BOTH stories and review them both.

Warning: Forced sexual situations. She is 18 in my story. DO not read if rape scenes disgust you or make you sick...because its VERY graphic.

Bonnie Bennett was currently walking down a hallway late at night at the college that Professor Shane works at. She had just got done telling Professor Shane that she was sorry but she couldn't work with him anymore. She told him that she appreciated him helping her but she didn't have it in her to be a witch anymore. In fact she was sick of all the supernatural crap going on. In fact she planned to finally move out of Mystic Falls and go off to college in the city. She even already applied to several colleges and should be getting responses to those colleges soon.

As soon as Bonnie walked outside she stopped for a second to pull her hair up in a bun. Bonnie then let out a tired sigh and continued on walking towards her car. She was glad that nobody was around because she just wanted to get the hell out of there and get home. As soon as she got home she would change into her pj's and grab her Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream out of the fridge and cuddle under a blanket and watch a movie all by herself.

Bonnie clicked her car door open, even though she still had to walk a little farther. She heard her phone ring the 'Barbie doll' song, she sighed out loud and ignored it. She decided that she would call Caroline back later on. She was just too tired to do anything, even to just talk to her best friend. Hell to be honest she didn't even want to drive home, but she knew she had to.

Bonnie was so distracted by her phone ringing, that she didn't hear anybody following her. She just reached her car when she was shoved up against it hard. She gasped in pain when she felt her nose snap. She felt blood and tears slip down her face. "Ouch! What the hell?"She gasped. Her hand was on her nose,trying to turn her head to see who shoved her against her car.

Bonnie heard somebody chuckle, instantly recognizing the deep sound. "Professor Shane?"She asked, in a confused voice.

"Yes it's me witch!"Professor Shane said, smirking. He was still holding her down on the car hard. He chuckled when he felt the young witch struggle. He easily fixed that and grabbed her two wrists in his hand. He placed his nose on the witches neck and sniffed her. "Ah I always thought you smelt delicious. Victoria's Secret?"He asked, wrapping his free hand around her waist, slipping his hand up to rub his hand against her bare tummy.

Bonnie grimaced, still struggling to get away from him. "Please stop! Get away from me."She tried to elbow him, but it was kind of hard because he was holding her down. "What do you want?"She gasped, "Why are you doing this? I told you that I was sorry." Bonnie wished that she could use her magic on him but knew that she couldn't, so that made her struggle even more. She wasn't going to let him win without a fight.

Professor Shane chuckled,"You want to know the one thing that I always loved and hated at the same time about you? It was that you were so damn weak!" He continued to rub her belly but harder this time, then he placed his hand on her jeans and was about to unsnap her jeans and unzip them when he decided to just rip them right off of her body. Once they were off of her body he checked out her silky purple panties and chuckled. "Purple and cute!" Shane smirked,"Too bad they are going to be destroyed soon."He fake pouted even though she couldn't see him.

"Shane no!"Bonnie yelped, tears falling down her face faster. Her heart was beating extremely fast that she was sure that it would explode. She has never been this scared before in her life, not even when she found out that vampires existed. Not even when she found out that she was a witch. "Please stop it Professor Shane, you are scaring me."She whimpered, struggling even harder. She bucked backwards, hoping that she could knock him away from her, but frowned when she realized that she didn't even move him away an inch and she was still trapped against her car. She was mortified when she heard him growl and felt him arch his hard dick into her bottom. That caused her to whimper even more.

"I'm scaring you? I'm sorry Miss. Bennett. Truly I am, but I can't stop. To be honest I don't even want to stop. This is too great of a chance to just give up on receiving what I want. What I've wanted for weeks now."He said, sniffing her beck again. He then placed his mouth on her neck and started kissing, licking and biting her, causing her to cry.

Bonnie whispered,"Stop."

"I told you that I wasn't going to stop, so the more you whine and fight me, the harder ill get for you."Shane said, chuckling. He then placed his hand on top of her breast, squeezing it hard, he then pinched her nipple even harder, causing her to gasp in pain. Shane's hand then ripped her shirt right off of her body, causing her to shriek loudly. He slipped his fingers inside of her bra and once again pinched her nipple, making sure to scratch her hard with his nail, which made her gasp in pain. "You have such a lovely body Miss. Bennett. Your nipples are hard as a rock ready for me to suck them into my mouth."He whimpered, once again rubbing her ass with his dick.

"You are hurting me you pervert!"Bonnie cried, struggling harder.

Professor Shane laughed again, letting her wrists go, then spun her body around and quickly grabbed her wrists once again, pulling her arms up above her head. He then lowered his head and captured her bra in between his teeth and pulled it down, then grabbed her brown nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting her hard.

Bonnie screamed as he bit her nipple again, harder this time. "STOP please."She whimpered. "Please Shane."

Shane smirked against her breast, giving the same treatment to her other nipple. "Never."He whispered.

He continued pinching, licking, sucking, and biting her breasts hard, as she struggled to get away and cried. "I can't wait to see how wet you are. To taste your sweet cunt."He moaned, rubbing his dick against her tummy, and pinching her breasts once more. "You'd like that huh? To feel my tongue enter your hot Virgin pussy? I bet you would enjoy it as much as me."He grunted.

"Don't! Don't you dare!"Bonnie said? Whimpering again. Even more frightened now. "Don't you dare touch me there you disgusting pig!"

Professor Shane smirked at her and lifted her up in the air by her arms and tossed her hard against the trunk of her car, ignoring her scream in pain when her head slammed hard against the metal. He didn't even seem to care that blood was slipping down her neck and face. Shane immediately hopped onto her tummy, his ass facing her and spread her legs as best as he could, slipping his tongue into her pussy. He licked up her juice and chuckled evilly. "You are screaming for me to stop, yet your pussy is so wet!"He then continued licking her, adding a couple bites here and there.

Bonnie closed her eyes, trying to block out what was happening to her. She was trying to concentrate as much as she could, if she get use her magic just maybe she could get free from this monster. But she could barely light candles at the moment. Bonnie knew that there was a chance that she would never get out of her currant situation and that this monster that she stupidly trusted is going to rape her any second. Bonnie thought, 'Please Emily, Grams, anybody please help me.'More tears slipped down from her face, as she tried using her magic a little harder. Maybe she could give him a migraine like she could give vampires. It was worth a shot.

Bonnie kept her eyes closed, and with all her power she tried implanting the worst migraine that she possible could on the man that was about to rape her. She knew that her powers didn't work when she felt him chuckle against her vagina. She then screamed loudly when he shoved 3 of his large, long fingers up her vagina and started fingering her.

"Did you honestly think that that would work deary?"Shane asked, laughing some more as he continued fingering her wet and now bloody vagina. "So you were a virgin? I guessed that you were. Too bad that I didn't pop your cherry with my cock, but at least I will always know that I took your virginity."Shane chuckled evil once again. He then bent down to lick her a few more times.

"This is not happening!"Bonnie whispered, her eyes closed once again. She was terrified, her body was shaking, her heart was still pounding that she was surprised it didn't burst. Her head was pounding, she was still bleeding and a professor was eating her out and getting ready to rape her once virgin body. "It's not fair."Bonnie whimpered loudly, when she meant to think it.

Shane laughed, "Life isn't fair witch, you should know that."The professor then licked her cunt once, twice, three times more, then moaned and pulled away. He pulled his fingers out of her, sucked on them, then spun around to face her. He smirked at the pathetic state she was in. Shane was hard as a rock and decided he just couldn't wait any longer, so he unzipped and unbuttoned his trousers, then pulled his cock out.

The older man then straddled her once again, grabbing her legs, scratching his nails into her skin and spreading them as far away as he could. Professor Shane then rubbed his hard dick against her belly, smirking at her. "Any last words?"He asked, huskily, as his fingers spread her cunt apart for his cock.

Bonnie opened up his eyes glaring at him as best as she could, she then spit in his face and yelled, "YES FUCKING DIE YOU PERVERT!" She knew spitting at him and yelling at him was no use, that it would only anger him more. Bonnie Bennett was going to get raped and there was nothing that she could do about it. She hoped that he killed her after he was finished violating her body even more. Bonnie took a deep breath, then closed her eyes once again. She refused to watch this man rape her. She may had to lie back and take it but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. She simply refused.

Shane rubbed his head against her wet clit a few times, wanting her pussy even more wet for him. "Little girl you better watch what you say to me! You will be lucky if I let you live once I am done fucking your tight virgin pussy!"He growled. He smirked as he heard her whimper once again, knowing it was because he was rubbing against her clit, so he continued torturing her. Shane knew that Bonnie was terrified and wanted him to stop,but her body was still begging for a release and he would make sure to give her one. Shane pinched both of her nipples as his tip of his cock continued its assault on her clit.

"Cum for me sweetie."Shane grunted, as he rubbed against her clit once more. Shane slipped three fingers back into her tight pussy and started to finger fucked her body once again as his mushroom head tried to make her cum.

"FUCK YOU!"Bonnie growled,willing her body not to orgasm. She didn't need to be embarrassed anymore. She knew that she would never be able to live with herself if not only she got raped but that her rapist made her orgasm for the first time!

"I'm about to fuck you darling."Shane said, nodding his head in agreement. Shane stroked her for another two minutes, then decided that he really could not wait any longer. He was about to lick his fingers, but instead he shoved them into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself. He then quickly took them out of her mouth before she decided to bite his fingers off. Shane then smirked at her, and positioned his dick at her entrance. He slipped his mushroom head inside and sighed with relief. "Ah you are so fucking tight! I can't wait to fuck the hell out of your sweet tasty cunt."He chuckled, and slipped out of her pussy.

TBC: Does somebody save her in time? Please continue reading to find out. Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2:The Rape

Part 2

Professor Shane pulled out of Bonnie, then shoved his cock in as far as he could, chuckling evilly when Bonnie screamed even louder. The older man didn't even give the high school student a chance to get used a large penis inside her body, he pulled out of her body and immediately pushed back inside her harder. "Ahh yes your cunt feels so good around my cock witch."He grunted.

Bonnie continued to scream, scratching her nails hard against Shane, making him bleed. "Get the fuck out of me!"She snarled, bucking her hips, trying to get away from him. "Please stop it Shane! Please I won't tell anybody."She cried, uncontrollably, beating her fist against him, hoping he would get off her.

Professor Shane left, starting to set a pace, fucking Bonnie as hard and fast as he could. He chuckled once again, grabbing her wrists back into his hand, he then twisted them hard up above the girls head, not caring if he was hurting her. "You won't tell anybody Bonnie?"He asked, chuckling. "That's such a sweet thing to promise."He smirked, pinching Bonnie's nipple hard. He then leaned down, biting the other nipple even harder. "You may not even get a chance to tattle on me if you wanted to."He smirked.

Bonnie gasped in fright at those words. 'What did I ever do wrong? I have been a good person my whole life.'She thought, continuing to cry. She continued trying to wiggle out of his hands. Her whole body was in pain, she just wished that this whole nightmare would end.

Shane moaned loudly, shoving his dick back into her body. Pulling out fast and then pushing back in, groaning. "Your the best pussy."He moaned, shoving back inside,"I've had."He pulled out gasping, shoving himself back in her wet and bloody cunt."In a long time."He smirked, enjoying her efforts to escape and her tears and whimpers.

"Fuck you!"Bonnie snarled, spitting in his face again, her tough girl act quickly vanished as he raped her harder, and pinched both of her nipples again.

"You bitch! You respect your elders!"He growled, punching her hard on her already broken nose. He chuckled when she screamed loudly. "As much as your screams are turning me on even more, I'm afraid I'm going to have to shut you up."He smirked, grabbing her shirt and ripping a huge chunk off, he balled the cloth in a ball, but before he shoved it into her mouth, he shoved his tongue inside instead, sampling her mouth. He moaned into her mouth when he tasted her pussy, remembering he shoved his juicy juicy fingers into her mouth earlier, forcing her to sample herself. Shane then wiped the cloth on her nose, clearing off her blood, then shoved the gag into her mouth when he was finished kissing her.

Bonnie gasped loudly when he shoved the cloth into her mouth, disgusted when she tasted her blood. The gag scared her even more. When she heard her rapist chuckle at her, she glared hatefully at him, continuing to struggle. She managed a few kicks, which she was proud of.

"Oh Bonnie your so sexy when you fight me."Shane chuckled, pulling out of her body, then fucking her harder."You make me so hard."He moaned. He pinches her nipples again, scratching her bare stomach, all while he was pounding into her struggling body. Shane moaned again, "ohhhhhh yes."He smirked,sinking into her again. Shane pulled out of her frowning,"I'm sorry but I'm about to cum, and I don't want to cum inside of your pussy yet."

Bonnie sighed with relief when he pulled out of her, as good as she could with a gag into her mouth and closed her legs. She then started panic 'What does he mean yet? He isn't finish?'She thought, struggling harder. Her eyes then went wide when she saw Shane kneel near her face jacking his penis off. She cringed when she heard him moan and felt some of his cum spray onto her face. She closed her eyes in disgust, embarrassment and pain. She felt him remove her gag and nearly threw up when she felt him slide his dick into her mouth, she did gag when he continued to cum into her mouth. She placed her teeth on his dick, was about to bite his dick off when...

"I'll fucking kill you if you bite my dick bitch!"He growled."Right after I fuck you several more times."Shane slipped his hand down towards her cunt, pinching her clit, smirking when she gasped. "Now suck NOW! NO teeth!"He roared. He slipped his fingers inside of her and started to finger fuck her pussy once again.

Shane glared at her, letting her wrists go, then placed his now free hand at her neck, choking her. "If I don't feel your mouth sucking in five seconds you will be very sorry!"He snapped.

Bonnie choked, trying to catch her breath, more tears fell down her face hard. She nodded her head, then started to move her mouth softly, licking and sucking him softly. She gagged again wishing this was all over.

"Is that the best you've got you whore?"Shane growled. "Suck me like you mean it!" Bitch slapping her hard. He pinched her clit again. "Or you'll regret it."He warned.

Bonnie whimpered, and sucked his penis tip into her mouth. She closed her eyes and continued sucking him, trying not to choke. 'Grams please help me.'She prayed once again. 'Please please please PLEASE.'

Shane chuckled,"Your grams isn't here and she won't help you."He smirked when he saw her eyes go wide. "Yes you said that out loud."He pinched her nipples hard, causing her to gasp in pain and bite his dick.

Shane growled, pulling out of her mouth, punching her face hard. "You BITCH!"He punched her face again and again, ignoring her whimpering and tears.

"I'm not sorry."Bonnie chuckled, even though she was terrified, in the most pain shes ever been in and was sobbing non stop.

"Oh witch I promise you, that you'll be sorry when I'm finished with you."Shane threatened, glaring at her coldly. He then crawled downwards,

gripping her legs, forcing them apart, then placing his mouth on her vagina. Slipping his tongue in, not minding the taste of his cum or her blood.

Bonnie placed her hands on his neck, scratching him hard. "Stop stooooppop."She cried.

Shane shoved his fingers into her cunt hard as a punishment, and started sucking on her clit. He moaned as he tasted her juices again. He started to finger fuck her hard, as his lips and tongue did their job working on her clit. Shane's free hand was pinching her nipples hard.

'GRAMS PLEASE! EMILY! Help me! Why are you punishing me?'Bonnie thought, praying that they would save her. She kicked Shane and scratched him and slapped him, trying to get free.

Shane continued flicking her clit, knowing that her body won't be able to hold out for much longer. She may be in pain and begging him to stop, but her pussy was soaking wet, begging him to let her cum. His fingers continued pumping her vagina, then he started to pinch her clit instead, taking a deep breath. "You taste delicious witch."He growled, lowering his head back down to eat her out some more.

Bonnie had her eyes closed, taking a deep breath, trying her hardest not to let him win. He had already lost her trust, humiliated her, hurt her, raped her, she didn't need to give him this too. She would never forgive herself if she allowed him to force her body to orgasm. But her body wouldn't listen to her pain. She was lying here with broken bones, she was just raped, about to get raped again, but she can't deny that she wasn't soaking wet. It disgusted him. If she had her magic right now, she would most likely kill Shane. She honestly don't think that she would feel at all guilty about it either.

"GRAMS PLEASE!"Bonnie shouted, grabbing Shane's hair and yanking it hard, pulling some out of his head. "HELP ME PLEASE GRAMS! EMILY! ANYBODY!"She continued to scream. She then broke down in sobs once again, "I'M SORRY. PLEASEEEEEEEEE."She whimpered, as the monster kept on licking, sucking, biting and pinching her clit.

Shane chuckled, as he pinched her clit, "I told you that nobody was going to save you."He smirked. "You are all mine, and I'm not done with you."He then started to finger fuck her once again, and sucked her clit into his mouth. He smirked evilly when he felt her pussy lips clench tightly against his fingers, making him stroke faster. "Come on witch, cum for me."Shane ordered, slapping her pussy hard with his hand.

"NO I REFUSE!"Bonnie shouted, continuing to scratch and punch and kick, while crying. "STOP!"

Shane chuckled around her vagina, giving it vibration, he then sucked her clit once more, pumping her vagina harder. He pulled away from her and rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit, and started to tease the hell out of her, rubbing her clit in circles and fast. His fingers continued to finger her tight body. He knew that she was going to cum and very soon, he couldn't wait until she came, because he was going to be sure to drink it up and then fuck her once again.

"Come on good girl, cum for me."Shane whispered, continuing to rub his mushroom head on her clit, as fingering her. Her vagina clenched even tighter on his fingers, and he quickly grabbed her clit into his mouth, sucking on it, and moaning as she came hard into his mouth. His fingers fingered her faster as his mouth and tongue gathered up all her juices.

Bonnie cried harder, ashamed at herself for orgasming for this perverted man. She didn't understand how you could be lying, bleeding and totally broken and still orgasm. What fucking kind of sick joke was that? "I HATE YOU!"She screamed, punching him again.

Shane pulled away from her cunt, smirking at her, "You may hate me, but your cunt loves me. Not as much as I love it. Very tasty in deed. I didn't want to pull away, but I had to."He frowned, "Eating your pussy and listening to your cries for help got my dick hard again."He sighed loudly, sitting up, "What ever are we going to do about that?"He joked. Shane then straddled her again, spread her legs farther apart, and forced his cock into her soaking wet pussy once again. "Looks like I figured out the perfect solution."He smirked, and started to fuck her even harder and faster then before.

Bonnie thrashed her body, trying to get away from him. Once again she started to scratch him, scratching his face this time, she got in several punches before he took her wrists in hostage again, snapping her other wrist in the process, causing her to shriek loudly. "You will burn in hell for this. I promise you that!"Bonnie warned. "My friends will find out, they will torture you to death and kill you!"She growled.

"Your friends will all be dead soon."Shane grunted, laughing as he continued to rape her. "If I get killed at least I can go to hell happy that I got to have one amazing night with you."He grinned, pinching her nipples, then placing his hand between their bodies and pinching her clit hard, causing her to shriek once again. "It will all be worth it. When I am in hell I'll be visualizing this delicious night."He sighed, happily. He pulled out of her and slid back in just as fast.

Bonnie glared at him for several minutes, lying there as he continued raping her. She then sighed, closed her eyes, waiting for him to finish her off. She hated herself for giving up.

Shane continued raping her for about ten minutes, laughing at her weakness when she stopped fighting him. He was amused that he finally broke her. He had always known that she was a weak girl, and he was happy that he was the one that could break her. He just started a faster pace, because he wanted to cum so badly, when all of a sudden he felt himself fly threw the air, he panicked when he started to fall down hard on a car.

TBC: Cliffhanger I know. I almost continued, but I'd rather hear what you all think first. What do you think is going to happen next? Who do you think came to her rescue? A vampire? A witch? PLEASE REVIEW! I know that you all loved my other story, so I am hoping that you like this story as well.


	3. Revenge

Part 3

Bonnie Bennett was laying on her car being brutally raped by a man that she once trusted one minute, totally broken and ashamed to admit that she had finally given up after praying over and over that somebody would help her, while trying her hardest to fight back. The next minute her eyes snapped open wide when her body felt like it was on fire. She felt more power then she has ever felt run thru her body. Instead of feeling half dead, she felt alive. Bonnie still had broken bones and was bleeding, she was still in an extreme amount of pain and she was still embarrassed as hell and physically broken, but she was now on fire.

Bonnie used her powers to lift him out of her body and up in the air, she sat up as she watched him slam into a car hard. She stood up from her car, walking forward slightly, and then once again raised him into the air, watching as he slammed into a car harder then last time. She inwardly smirked when she heard his bones break.

"Witch fucking stop!"Shane growled, lying on the floor all bloody, scratched up and with broken bones.

Bonnie started chuckling manically at what Shane said. "Stop? Oh no Professor Shane I'm far from finished with you." The witch smirked at the man, and lifted him up into the air, pausing to make him stay in the air for several minutes. She ignored all his begging and blinked her eyes, smirking as he slammed into yet another car.

Bonnie started chanting a spell that she read once and had tried doing it a few times. It was a spell that froze time for the humans. So nobody would hear any of the cars breaking or the car alarms ringing. Nor would they hear any screaming. Not that anybody heard any of the witches crying or screaming, begging her raspiest to stop. She stopped chanting and opened up her eyes. Bonnie could now be as loud as she wanted to, because the humans were frozen in time.

Bonnie walked forward, not caring at the moment that she was a bloody mess and still naked.

Shane eyed the naked witch and chuckled softly,"You're so sexy when your angry. I can't wait to fuck that sweet cunt again."He smirked at her, licking his lips.

Bonnie snarled at the professor, spatting,"You are never coming near me again you pedophile raspiest!"Her eyes glanced at a large piece of glass on the floor, she then used her magic to force him standing. "I won't let you rape another young girl Shane!"She warned. Bonnie then glanced at the glass, then watched the glass fly over to Shane. She spelt out the word 'rapist' inside her head and watched with satisfaction as the piece of glass started to slice the word 'rapist' in huge capitol letters. Bonnie evilly chuckled when she heard him scream in pain, begging her to stop.

"Aww does it hurt Professor Shane? Im sorry."Bonnie mock pouted at him.

"Fucking cunt!"He shouted.

Bonnie snarled and spinning his body around with her magic. She spelt the word 'pervert' and watched the glass carve that into his back, same as his front. "You see now nobody would ever want to fuck you again or date you."Bonnie stated.

Bonnie then used her magic to toss him around several more times.

"Stop it please."Shane groaned, lying on the floor broken.

"I'm far from finished with you professor."Bonnie snapped. "You see you destroyed my fucking life and you deserve what I'm doing to you. Hell you are a monster and deserve to DIE you fucking disgusting pig!."She roared.

Bonnie walked towards him, squatted down and lifted his face up and then slapped him several times with her free hand. As great as it felt to harm him physically without any powers, her wrists were both broken and she would rather use her magic. Bonnie then grabbed a piece of glass and stabbed his balls hard with it, watching blood ooze out of them. She snarled, standing up, then shouted,"You are lucky that I don't chop your fucking dick off!"She snarled, spitting in his face. "Because I am very very tempted to do just that! Maybe I'll chop your dick off and shove it up your anus, how would you enjoy being raped also?"She glared at him.

The angry witch then stood back up, and walked backwards away from Shane, eying the man as she did so. Bonnie then growled, using her special spell on the vampires that made them fall down on their knees screaming like little bitches. Giving them her Witchy migraine from hell. She watched him and was not as satisfied because he was already lying on the ground, but it will do. She held it on him for several minutes, torturing the fuck out of him and listening to him scream. She was using so much magic that it went out of control. Her nose was now bleeding like crazy, the blood slipping down on her lips and down her neck, every single car alarm went off, and all the windows broke, the air was fill of small glass pieces.

Nik was speeding towards the college that Shane worked at, with his baby brother sitting next to him. He would have brought Bekah with him instead, but Kol was just as crazy as he was, so he forced his brother to come with him instead. Nik wanted answers, and Kol was just in the mood to play and torture somebody.

"Don't kill him! That's an order!"Klaus snapped.

Kol rolled his eyes, nodding his head,"Such a party pooper brother."He sighed. "Fine! I won't kill the professor."He folded his arms pouting.

Nik rolled his eyes at him, arriving at the college. Everything seemed strange at first, he heard no talking from anybody in their dorms, no giggling girls, nothing but alarms ringing. In the matter of fact his car was the only one driving.

"What the bloody hell?"Kol asked, when he heard car alarms and windows being broken, it wasn't just one car it sounded like dozens of cars.

All of a sudden their cars windows broke apart and went flying into the air, their alarm started beeping too. Kol and Nik glanced at each-other quickly with wide eyes, knowing something supernatural was going on, then Nik stomped on the break, shutting off his car and they both quickly got out of the car, running vampire speed through the parking lot.

What they found waiting for them in the parking lot was no where what they expected. They both stood shocked and with many other emotions running through them as they watched the scene before their eyes. Bonnie Bennett stood facing them, completely naked, with blood all over her, her nose was bleeding from all the magic she was using, as well as many other body parts. The witch had obviously recently been raped. Her eyes were glowing green and she didn't seem to see them. She was using all her magic on a whimpering naked human on the floor, begging her to stop. Klaus immediately recognized him as Shane. He was just as broken as she was, bleeding all over. His hands were covering his head as if he was protecting it.

"Stop it witch."Shane growled. "I've had enough." He screamed again when the same feeling happened again, causing him to scream once again.

Bonnie started chanting loudly, raising him up in the air, and she used so much power that she set the car closest to him on fire and his right hand went on fire with it. She ignored his terrified screaming, and continued chanting, not seeming to care that she was killing Shane or maybe too far gone to know what she was even doing. Or maybe she just didn't care at all?

"She's out of bloody control."Nik shouted, dodging the flying glass pieces. "You need to stop her, I don't care how you stop, her but do so quickly! We don't need a bunch of cops and firemen showing up!"

"I think the witch froze time, I can't bloody hear anything at all, but her and her victim and the cars. Also there were no driving cars but ours when we got here."Kol stated, eying the brave witch. She has obviously just went through hell and she's still standing. He was oddly proud of her for torturing the human back, after raping her.

Nik nodded his head, then snapped" Stop her Kol! She's killing him and I need to talk to him first. He deserves to die and once I have what I need she can finish him off."

Kol nodded his head, slightly upset that he doesn't get to play with the human like Nik promised him, but at the same time he knew the witch needed this. Kol edged closer to the angry witch, still chanting her spell, his arms are in the air, not wanting to startle her anymore then she was. He tried ignoring the blood that continued to flow from her nose, taking a deep breath. It was rather hard to ignore, because she smelt delicious.

"Bonnie, I'm not hear to hurt you."Kol whispered. He noticed that she still didn't realize that they were there, and didn't hear them. He was standing right next to her now. "Nik she's like in a trance or something. She doesn't even seem to know we are even here."He shouted.

"BONNIE! STOP RIGHT NOW!"Nik roared, running in front of the witch, standing next to his younger brother. Still nothing. "I don't want to hurt you, because you've obviously been through hell, but I will if you do NOT STOP RIGHT NOW!"HE growled, baring her teeth at him.

Kol snarled at his brother, pushing him away from the witch. "She can't fucking hear you, you complete moron!" He took a deep breath, even though vampires didn't need to breath. "Even if she could hear you, it doesn't take a genius to realize what just happened before we got here."He added, frowning, eyes still on the witch, never looking below her face.

"I know and what happened to her is awful, but I need to speak to Shane!"Nik growled. He then glared at his brother, snarling, "Get her to stop Kol! Slap her, kiss her, compel her, bite her! I don't bloody hell care what you do! Just do it!"He then stormed over to Shane, and stomped on his hand and arm that was on fire.

Kol ignored his brother and his stupid suggestion, to kiss a witch that was just raped? What an asshole! Kol walked so he was right in front of the naked chanting witch. He noticed that she still wasn't looking at him, and hasn't reacted to his brother and his words. "Bonnie darling you have to stop right now! I know you want to kill him, believe me I know. I want you to kill him too, but you need to stop."He said, grabbing her face softly, looking into her green eyes. He was startled at how gorgeous they were. He then shook his head out of thoughts, and continued talking. "What that man did to you was awful, and I'm extremely sorry that Nik and I didn't make it sooner to save you from the hell that, that piece of shit put you through. But you need to stop. If you don't stop Klaus will snap your neck or you will have a heart attack."He frowned, "Plus you are losing lots of blood."

Bonnie stared pass his shoulder and continued chanting and killing Shane, still not seeming to notice that Kol or Nik were even there. She didn't even seem to hear Shane's screaming either.

"WILL YOU FUCKING DO SOMETHING DAMN IT! STOP HER!"Klaus screamed. He then grabbed Shane's body and vampire sped away from Bonnie, hoping to save the man so he could question him. He once again dodged all the glass, this time dodging fire also, and hid behind a car. He slapped Shane's face several times making him focus on him. "What do you know about the cure!"He roared, in the man's face. He wasn't going to give Shane his blood to heal him. Frankly he didn't think that the professor deserved to be healed. What he did to Bonnie was unacceptable. Raping a young teenage girl in high school? That was Unforgivable. When Shane didn't answer but coughed a few times from screaming so much, he punched the man in the face. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"He ordered.

Bonnie was still chanting, even though Shane wasn't there anymore and soon more cars went on fire, including her own.

Kol growled, and stared into her eyes once again, "You will stop chanting, and calm down. If you don't' calm down' your heart will explode. Please darling, calm down." He ordered, slapping her face softly several times. When that did nothing, not even make the girl blink, he sighed with frustration. He then decided that he couldn't deal with her blood any longer. He bit into his wrist, forced her mouth open, placed his bleeding wrist into her mouth and forced her to drink his blood. With his free hand he wiped the blood off of her face, licking his hand clean. He growled when he realized that she tasted even tastier then she smelt, and he was a moron that sampled her blood, while healing her, he felt like the stupidest bastard in the world.

Kol pulled his wrist back when he felt himself heal, he bit into his wrist once again and placed it back in her mouth, knowing that she needed to heal some more. He watched her reaction, saw that her nose stopped bleeding, saw several of her wounds heal, she was still bloody so it was hard to tell. He sighed with relief when she finally stopped chanting, the blood must have distracted her, because she was now holding tightly onto his arm, sucking his blood like she was a hungry beast. His eyes went wide when his wrist healed and she bit into him and continued drinking. Kol then grabbed her jaw, forcing her mouth to open, so he could slip his wrist out of her mouth.

Kol then glanced at her, his blood now coating her lips, her eyes were still glowing, but she looked a lot better, even though she was still emotionally hurting and angry. "How are you feeling love?"He asked.

Bonnie eyed the vampire in front of her, her eyes going wide in shock at seeing Kol Mikelson, Klaus's younger brother in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?"She asked, glancing at his mouth, "Did you drink any of my blood?"She asked, moving her tongue around in her mouth, frowning, "Did you just feed me your blood? GROSS!"

Kol chuckled at her reaction, even though this was not a funny situation. "And you are back to normal."He joked. Kol then slid off his sweater, and handed it to the now trembling witch.

Bonnie frowned, glancing at his sweater, then at her naked body, she blushed, grabbing his sweater, slipping it on her body. She was thankful that it was so large on her, that it came to mid thigh on her small body. She felt several tears slip down her face, not looking at him, then whispered, "Thank you."

"Your welcome Miss. Bennett."Kol whispered back, glancing at where Nik went, hearing him shouting at a whimpering Shane.

"I hate him."Bonnie mumbled, still not looking at the vampire.

Kol nodded his head, "I know. And Klaus said if you want to kill him, he'll let you kill him, but he needed to talk to him first. I'm sorry."He frowned. "It may take some time to get his answers though. You did a hell of a job on him, I am quite proud of you."He grinned.

Bonnie glanced at Kol and offered him a half smile, then dropped it after a second. "I just lost control, out of nowhere."She offered.

Kol nodded his head, "I'm sorry that we didn't get here soon enough to save you. Nobody should have to suffer with what you went through."

"I just need to leave. I can't be here anymore."Bonnie said, frowning, wiping her tears from her face. "I can't be anywhere near that monster anymore. I can't stand here listening to him begging and crying. Its making me sick."She glanced at his face, "Thank you for snapping me out of it, I probably would have killed both of us in the process if it weren't for you."Bonnie said, and started to walk away.

TBC: What do you all think so far? I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
